


✕game over✕ - ᶜᶦᵉᶫ ᵛˢ ᵃᶫᵒᶦˢ

by ShaytheStar



Series: AMVs [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: AMVs, FCPX, Fanvids, Final Cut Pro X, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made in Final Cut Pro X. Song is "Game Over" by Alexa Vega, a.k.a. the Sky Kids: Game Over closing theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	✕game over✕ - ᶜᶦᵉᶫ ᵛˢ ᵃᶫᵒᶦˢ

The thumbnail was created in Adobe After Effects.


End file.
